


Ideal solution

by WriteWolf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Fantastic, Gen, POV First Person, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteWolf/pseuds/WriteWolf
Summary: Synthesis is the final evolution of all life





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bioware](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bioware).



Прямо на меня из темноты коридора шагнула мерзкая изломанная фигура банши. Я сидел, буквально парализованный болью в сломанной ноге, боясь лишний раз шевельнуться. Перелом был далеко не первым моим ранением, и запас панацелина истощился настолько, что я мог надеяться только на собственную выносливость. Появившийся враг разом уменьшил шансы пережить эту ночь.

Мне было страшно. Любому бы было. Дженси, медик нашего отряда, обещала прислать в мое укрытие курьера с запасом панацелина, и именно надежда позволила мне вообще попасть в этот коридор. Умом я понимал, что Дженси не может ручаться на выполнение этого обещания, что снабжение подводило, что у нее вообще могли появиться более приоритетные цели для спасения. Но звериная жажда жизни упрямо гнала эти мысли из головы. Я обещал себе, что если в течение четверти часа никто не придет, я истрачу последний панацелин на короткое обезболивание и вернусь в схватку, но с каждой минутой ожидание все сильнее хотелось увеличить. Досиделся.

Нашарив винтовку, я с трудом подтянул ее к себе негнущимися пальцами. Краем глаза взглянул на индикатор заряда, он показывал меньше пятидесяти процентов. На ремне оставался еще один термозаряд. В другое время я бы надеялся выйти из поединка победителем, но в бою с банши главным врагом является твоя собственная медлительность. Сломанная нога означала верную смерть.

Порождение Жнецов медленно брело вдоль испещренной граффити стены, не замечая меня. Кажется, правая рука монстра была повреждена, но точно определить это в неверных отблесках пожаров, проникающих через выбитые окна, было нельзя. Главное – она меня все еще не замечала.

Шаг, еще один. Вспышки взрывов выхватывали из темноты то перекошенное трансформацией лицо, то вытянутые вперед безобразно длинные пальцы, то деформированное бледное брюхо. Неведомо откуда в голове всплыло знание о том, что раньше это чудовище было прекрасным существом. Извращенные действия Жнецов превратили совершенную в своей красоте азари в машину для убийства, неспособную больше ни на что. Возможно, я даже мог ее знать. Разумеется, шанс был крайне невелик, но, как бы то ни было, она была чьей-то дочерью, любовницей, любимой… Жнецы лишили ее этого, превратив все чувства в бездумную жажду убийства, а свободную волю – в беспрекословное подчинение.

Когда она подошла еще ближе, я рассмотрел, что ее правая рука практически оторвана в районе локтя и держится на тех проводах, которые заменили сухожилия. На пол медленно и тягуче капали сгустки черной маслянистой крови. Возможно, банши сейчас испытывает боль… или то, что ее заменяет у них.

Я поднял оружие, постаравшись сделать это как можно тише. Получилось плохо, рукоятка глухо скребанула по бетону, заставив бывшую азари настороженно остановиться. Томительная пара мгновений тянулась неприлично долго, я не смог заставить себя двигаться, пока монстр озирался по сторонам. Наконец, она опустила голову и увидела меня, съежившегося в пыли и каменной крошке, выбитой из стен выстрелами. Если бы у искаженного лица осталась мимика, готов поспорить, его озарила бы торжествующая улыбка.

Банши пронзительно завопила, словно вкладывая в крик всю боль себя предыдущей. В ответ я резко рванул винтовку, движение отозвалось острой болью в ноге, но я заставил себя ее игнорировать. Положив плохо слушающийся палец на спусковой крючок, я надавил его прежде, чем последние отзвуки вопля растворились во взрывах и выстрелах за спиной. Прежде, чем она прыгнула на меня.

Очередь, летящая прямо в свисающую грудь монстра, оставила глубокую борозду в переплетении плоти и проводов, но эти повреждения не были смертельными. Сделав еще одно усилие, я поднял ствол повыше, надеясь попасть в голову, но, прежде чем я начал стрельбу, банши использовала биотический скачок, оказалась прямо возле меня и небрежно вышибла трофейный «Фестон» из рук. Винтовка пролетела два метра до стены за какой-то миг, врезалась в нее и звонко упала на пол. Сразу за этим звуком последовал новый взрыв, сотрясший здание. Мне показалось, что через пробитый потолок я на мгновение увидел зеленый свет, но так и не смог понять, не показалось ли мне.

Я ожидал, что банши разорвет меня своими когтями, как они делали чаще всего. Я видел беспомощно трепыхающихся людей, насаженных на длинные когти, висящих в полутора метрах от земли.  
Она решила поступить иначе.

То ли твари учились, то ли в их арсенал входило куда больше садистских приемов, то ли перебитая рука не позволяла ей провернуть привычный трюк… как бы то ни было, она схватила меня за ногу. За сломанную. Пронзившая все тело боль не шла в сравнение ни с чем, что я испытывал прежде, казалось, только броня не позволяла ноге сложиться пополам на месте перелома. Подняв меня повыше, банши размахнулась и ударила моим телом о стену. В последний момент я отвел голову, не понимая, зачем я это делаю. Сам удар мгновенно накинул на глаза черную пелену еще худшей боли в ноге, к которой теперь добавились ушибы остальных частей тела. Я ощутил, что теряю сознание, вероятно, навсегда. Вопреки обещаниям, жизнь перед глазами не летела, за черной пеленой я видел только распахнутую пасть своей убийцы, собирающейся то ли сожрать меня, то ли…

Неосязаемая волна призрачно-зеленого света прошла по миру. Несущаяся энергия охватывала дома и улицы, проходила сквозь людей и животных, друзей и врагов. И там, где она проходила, не оставалось ничего прежнего.

 

2.  
Мы знали все. Знали, кем были созданы. Это имя – Шепард – сияющими зеленью буквами было вписано в подкорку электронно-органического мозга каждого из нас, оно было одним из главных связующих. Знали, кем мы были раньше, каждый получил возможность погружаться в ту часть памяти, которая относилась к прошлому себе. Но никто этого не хотел.

Также мы знали, что в наше создание был вложен глубочайший смысл. Мы были призваны стать новым обществом, не разделяющим жизнь на органическую и синтетическую. Мы были идеальным решением.  
Я стоял среди развалин, которые медленно, но верно превращались обратно в город. От чудом уцелевшего небоскреба отделилась колоссальная фигура Жнеца. Он направлялся к нашему отряду, и мы знали, что он собирается сделать, знали, что будем делать мы. Все знания, накопленные нашими расами и теми, кто жил до нас, воплотившись в Жнецах, стали доступны. Новое строение мозга позволяло с легкостью овладевать этими знаниями, и каждый мог научиться чему угодно практически без подготовки и занятий.

Я ощущал присутствие рядом остальных. В этом ощущении смешались воедино показания датчиков на теле, непрерывно посылаемые напарниками волны, а так же издаваемые ими звуки и запахи. Даже наши имена стали синтезом слов и строк идентификационного кода. Не было нужды звать кого-то вслух, речью пользовались только в особенных случаях или просто по настроению. Необходимость в воспроизведении звука пропала, так как мы смогли обмениваться мыслями напрямую, а иногда и полностью разворачивать сознание перед другими. Поэтому тихо подлетевший Жнец не обращался напрямую к каждому, а просто поделился общим планом работы, в котором каждый смог выбрать занятия и расположение себе по вкусу. Кто-то поднялся наверх, кто-то принялся за обработку оставшихся материалов, кто-то разгребал завалы.

Среди нас были люди, турианцы, азари, несколько существ, ранее звавшихся хасками, тварями и мародерами, а теперь получившими новые именования. Все были равны и прощены. Никому из нас не приходило в голову бросаться друг на друга, вспоминать прошлое или подозревать в предательстве. Всему этому больше не было места в нашем новом мире.

Где-то в глубине сознания, помимо ощущения своего ближайшего окружения, я чувствовал всех. Единую сеть, образованную всеми разумными организмами, существующими в галактике. Я мог дотянуться сознанием до любого из них, при желании даже ощутив прикосновение, как при физическом контакте. Эта сеть свела бы на нет все преступления, если бы они остались, но разумы новых нас могли только помнить о том, что когда-то конфликты были обычным явлением.

В мозг поступил сигнал о некритическом повреждении. Не боль как ощущение, а просто информация о случившемся. Новое тело умело чиниться само, без труда восстанавливая утерянные связи мышц, кабелей и сосудов. Болезни так же ушли в прошлое. У этого явления были обратная сторона – зачастую мы слишком беспечно относились к своим телам. Подобное поведение было подобно смерти в прошлом, а сейчас я лишь подсознательно отметил, что в течение нескольких минут не стоит лишний раз шевелить получившей сильный удар ладонью, чтобы она пришла в норму, восстановив разбитые кости. Увидев это, занятый разбором найденного сломанного оружия мародер тут же взял на себя мои обязанности, которые в списке приоритетов были важнее, давая мне время на регенерацию. В прошлом мне нужно было бы поблагодарить его, но теперь он и так знал мои чувства. Впрочем, в прошлом мы бы без разговоров набросились друг на друга.

Едва рука восстановилась, я снова вернулся к завалу, а мародер – к оружию. Работа продолжилась.  
Когда стемнело, я переключился на ночное зрение. Кто-то уже ушел, на их места пришли другие. То, чем мы занимались, не было приказом или каторгой, нас не подгоняли, да и некому было. Просто мы делали то, что было НАДО. Надо восстановить город, и никто не станет увиливать от работы на себя самого. Многие работали сутками, переходя из одного района в другой, кто-то оставался на одном и том же месте до конца. Почти никто не стремился к одиночеству, да оно стало и невозможным с тех пор, как мы объединились. С тех пор, как нас объединило.

И очень редко, встречаясь светящимися глазами с кем-то другим, я чувствовал, что где-то глубоко-глубоко в груди просыпается нечто. Оно ревело, но настолько глухо, что рев этот отдавался лишь легкой дрожью тела. В реве был панический ужас, доходящий до безумия животный страх перед собой и остальными. В такие моменты я избегал смотреть на кого-либо, и на себя самого, чтобы не видеть переплетения сияющих нитей микросхем под упрочненной кожей, не понимая, откуда эти чувства берутся в моем переписанном разуме. Я не должен думать об этом. Не должен копаться в прошлом, потому что такие моменты невыносимы. Не должен мечтать о другой судьбе. Я должен благодарить Шепарда за то, что он превратил полный противоречий мир в рай.

 

3.  
Очередная далекая смерть визуализировалась мозгом, как короткая красная вспышка. Короткое мгновение я чувствовал страх и отчаяние того, кто решил расстаться с жизнью сегодня. Не первый и не последний, конечно же.

Я ощутил, что это была женщина. Это было ясно из того, что последними посланными ею сигналами был страх за недавно родившегося ребенка, перемешанный с разочарованием и ужасом. Если я правильно интерпретировал ее эмоции, она надеялась, что ее дитя будет «нормальным». На понимание смысла, которое она вложило в это слово, ушло не больше секунды. Мать мечтала, что ребенок станет обычным органиком, но под нежной младенческой кожей светились те же зеленые строчки. А еще она хотела убить его самого, но передумала, и вместо этого убила себя.

Способ, которым она сделала это, был неважен. Надежные тела были все же не вечны, и в высокотехнологичном обществе нашлось множество вещей, способных убить. Кто-то использовал прессы, кто-то огонь, находились те, кто отыскивал способ разделить себя на множество частей. Поначалу подобные происшествия были единичными, а всплески информации в общей сети, сопровождающие их, считались ошибками. Потом смерти участились, подобно болезни, захватывая все больше и больше народу. Чаще всего самоубийцы закрывали свои разумы, не позволяя узнать о своих намерениях заранее, и потому предотвратить или переубедить их было практически невозможно. В общей сети появилась кем-то искусственно вживленная идея о недопустимости самоубийств, о горе, которое оно приносит другим, о счастье, которого лишался решившийся на отчаянный шаг.

Смерти пошли на спад. Наше общество оказалось в большой степени склонно к эмпатии, и мысль о причинении боли невинным действительно остановила многих.  
Ненадолго.

После затишья самоубийцы повалили с новой силой. К этому времени почти все разрушенное за время войны было восстановлено, и мы были предоставлены самим себе, насколько это возможно. После нашего перерождения многие, слишком многие профессии оказались упразднены, и почти все, не чувствующие в себе тяги к путешествиям, не находили себе места в мире. Возрождалось искусство, но мало кто нашел в нем утешение. Я «слышал» мысли о том, что оно стало бесцветным, слово «душа» слишком часто стало появляться в общем эфире и личном общении. Мы знали, что абстрактное понятие души осталось в прошлом, будучи слишком теоретическим для практичных разумов, и все же оно вернулось. Понятие – но не сама душа.  
Новая вспышка. Этот не выдержал груза памяти. Его семью вырезала единственная тварь, и именно с ней он жил по соседству. Не смог простить. Это тоже стало частым явлением, которое сначала приводило к конфликту, а потом, чаще всего, к самоубийству. После яркой вспышки ненависти этой смерти почти незаметно прошла другая. Судя по всему, именно той твари. Потерявшие себя дважды, один раз под влиянием Жнецов и второй раз под влиянием Горна, они уходили часто, но куда тише. Их эмоции сводились к простому желанию прекратить потерянное существование, но иногда это было страдание непонятого существа или отвращение к себе. В этой смерти чувствовался второй вариант.

Я сидел за пустым столом, на котором одиноко стояла чистая тарелка. Еда перестала быть необходимостью, но мы по-прежнему могли ощущать вкус, и иногда хотелось сделать это. Я думал приготовить что-то, но теперь сидел, не двигаясь, и одну за другой ловил чужие смерти.

Пройдя в ванну, я заглянул в зеркало. Сквозь исходящее от глаз сияние почти невозможно было увидеть цвет глаз. Приобретенные в прошлом морщины давно разгладились, под чистой кожей мягко светились микросхемы. Я вытянул руку, наблюдая, как зеленые линии переплетаются с матовыми сосудами, сбегают к пальцам. Все движения, совершаемые телом, фиксировались с недоступной ранее четкостью, я мог сказать, как работает тот или иной механизм или мышца. В случае сбоев ремонт происходил почти мгновенно. Я мог жить вечно.  
Жить вечно, бесконечное количество дней видя, как светящиеся линии напоминают мне о том, что было потеряно. Ненавидеть себя за невозможность не только вернуться к прошлому, но хотя бы взглянуть ему в глаза. Ненавидеть Шепарда, который обрек нас на это подобие рая, оказавшееся изнанкой ада. Не спать, никогда не спать, теперь я мог себе это позволить, потому что во сне провода и схемы разрастались, занимая собой все тело, выталкивая последние куски меня настоящего.

Нет! Я – настоящий. Не было другого меня, не было чистой красной крови, бегущей из порезов, не было солнечного тепла, воспринимаемого кожей, а не датчиками, не было музыки, заставляющей забыть себя. Ничего этого не было, потому что если помнить это, то хочется взять лезвие и вырезать из себя проклятую зелень, вырвать до последнего проводочка, если бы это могло помочь вернуть себя.  
Нельзя.

Да и не поможет.

 

4.  
Жужжание двигателя усилилось, восстановленный мной небольшой корабль оторвался от поверхности Земли и поднялся в воздух. Слегка повисев на месте, я напоследок оглядел возрожденный город, после чего включил основной двигатель и стремительно полетел вверх, надеясь как можно быстрее уйти от гравитации. Вырвавшись за ее пределы, я, наконец, смог поднять скорость до сверхсветовой и направился к центру системы. Скоро все кончится.

Давление информации из сети стало невозможным, я давно отключился от нее. В последние дни, когда я еще следил за происходящим, самоубийства шли нескончаемым потоком, сея панику среди тех, кто, в отличие от них, смог смириться с новой жизнью. Ощущать все это было неимоверно тяжело, и я «закрылся».  
Путь на сверхсветовой скорости занял меньше двух минут. Вернувшись на досветовую, я приблизился к Солнцу настолько, насколько позволяли параметры кораблика. Отсюда звезда закрывала весь обзор, представая передо мной во всей нетронутой силе и мощи, безразличная и манящая.

Я перевел взгляд на лежащие на штурвале руки. Тонкие шрамы, испещрившие кожу, почти невозможно было разглядеть, но я знал, что они там. Это была плата за знание о том, что микросхемы нельзя вытащить. Они не столько переплетались с органами, сколько были ими, и отыскать границу между органической и искусственной частью уже было нельзя. Регенерация шла быстрее чем даже грубые попытки вырезать эти фрагменты, и я сдался сравнительно быстро, всего за два дня. По слухам, кто-то терзал себя неделями, пытаясь докопаться до сути или смерти.

По тем же слухам, нашелся способ убить себя простой командой. Это знание не стало общеизвестным, и могло быть всего лишь байкой, но как бы то ни было, я не смог этого добиться. Пришлось действовать иначе.  
Сейчас, в последние минуты своей жизни, я не думал ни о чем новом. Не вспоминал безвозвратно ушедшее прошлое, разрушенное чужим решением. Старался не заострять внимание на отраженном в лобовом стекле зеленом свечении.

Я понимал, что что-то пошло не так. Что Шепард, слепо доверившись словам Катализатора и, то ли приняв свою судьбу, то ли возомнив себя богом, хотел, в конечном счете, лучшего. Что предложенная Горном программа была призвана создать идеальных существ, а не мающихся недоделков. Новое общество должно было строиться без малейшей оглядки на старое, но, оказалось, память и чувства нельзя полностью оцифровать. Там, где ответ должен был найтись на синтетической половине мира, постоянно вылезали глупые эмоции и воспоминания. Там, где решение лежало на органической части, исчезла пресловутая «душа». Итог был где-то посередине этих двух начал, не будучи ни тем, ни другим в полной мере. Несовместимое действительно не совмещалось, даже путем жертвоприношения. Наверное, провернуть это можно было, только полностью с нуля развив подобную форму жизни. В корне изменить существующую оказалось нельзя. Что ж, все делают ошибки. Надеюсь только, что мое последнее действие ошибкой не станет. Я снова запустил двигатель.

Канувший в звездный огонь корабль не заметил никто.


End file.
